multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orangutans99/Archive1
ARCHIVE ONE Welcome Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Orangutans99'page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please read the Get Started page, then make an organism, automaton, or technological device. Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 18:28, January 29, 2012 Welcome to the wiki! Ping's not able to join so much, but I think I'll be able to help you. Are there any universe that particularly pique your interest? HolbenilordTalk 18:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm just another administrator of the wiki, and saw that you joined. Looking forward to seeing your edits :) Oh, and Holbenilord isn't bothered by long, descriptive posts. He specializes in them ;) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 19:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) You never have to worry about boring me with science :P It all sounds fine to me- through what mechanism did the fissure cause extinction? What type of star does the planet orbit? What do the sapients look like? For the first task, could you make a herbivore for Yeseg? HolbenilordTalk 19:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll get started right away!Orangutans99 19:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, im yuy, im not an admin but i do have influence here, if you need anything ask me or holben. I help new users out a lot so feel free. And remember to post replies on another users talk page, or else they wont get it. Yuy168 22:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Would you kindly join chat if you can, we can reach an agreement to, TRY TO TAKE OVER OBEIDON!! MWHAHAHAHA, just kidding, I want to help you with plans for a sapient species, if you make one. Yuy168 23:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Fyi, i go to school and run on eastern time, im on chat but will be inactive for a while, so brb. Yuy168 02:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If it fits, could you put it in one of the pre-existing ones? HolbenilordTalk 20:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, er, I'd prefer leaving the Illuminis Galaxy uncharted until my Plan gets into action. HolbenilordTalk 21:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Toothless will probably flood Ora with Verplaatsen at some point, so I'd recommend Obscura :P HolbenilordTalk 21:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok it seems we are both FINNALLY avaialable for chat, just meassage me if you arent. Yuy168 21:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You have been inactive on chat for a loooooooong time. Yuy168 22:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat? we can get that story cranking out, i will begin. I almost feel bad For the krigvolk, There fleet of a thousand versus the legions of the overwatch Yuy168 02:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Of course HolbenilordTalk 11:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok im really in chat now. Yuy168 20:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sonriv I'm the guy who made the Virnos :P HolbenilordTalk 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Only one of the three HolbenilordTalk 18:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I got some spare time to spend staring at the chat waiting for a message soooooooo. chat? Yuy168 00:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Our FTL system allows ships to travel at FTL while they are only producing the force which would normally take them to low relativistic speeds, so time is a little slower but barely noticeable. HolbenilordTalk 10:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Would the things going into it fit in any other galaxy? HolbenilordTalk 18:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) If you don't think it fits anywhere else, go ahead! In the Viperius Galaxy System, or another cluster? HolbenilordTalk 21:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Answers #Titanium has different grades. Dilute sulphuric acid has no effect, but anything under grade 7 is vulnerable to concentrated or boiling acid. Grades don't measure a resistance thing, as grade 7 is about 7x more acid resistant than 12, but both are far more reistant than 6 or under. Sulphuric acid can't affect any carbon lattice structure, so it would be useless against nanodiamond. I don't think caustic substances would do anything to either. #Depends. I'd have to see their technology. #You can't accelerate to light speed- the faster you go, the more energy you have to put in to go faster until it requires nigh-infinite energy. Though, at anything above 40% light speed or so, without mass-adjustment or crossverse-based FTL you have time dilation- if you spend a day on the ship, more time will have passed outside the ship than inside. If you travelled at a constant 1g acceleration, you could visit the entire universe in one lifetime, but when you returned Earth would be billions and billions of years in the future. #Yes. Optic fibres enable nearly this. #Crashing particles into each other in a particle accelerator, then quickly isolating the matter and antimatter produced. Seperation is done using magnetic fields. On Earth, we once managed to isolate 38 atoms of antihydrogen for a fraction of a second doing this- their method would be far more refined. #That's how nerves work :P However, consider how different aliens are in terms of how their nervous systems and amino acid structure etc. are- a nerve-hijacking would only be able to affect one species, and only that if it had originated in the same place and evolved along side them. Any further questions, just ask HolbenilordTalk 09:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) join chat i have my windows so i can see both so i will know when you joinYuy168 21:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Gas Giants I think Speron is the biggest 'planet' we have. I would expect to have a continuum of gas giants going all the way up to brown dwarf, so sure- if star systems can form more than one star, they can form big gas giants :P We've discovered quite a few gas giants bigger than Jupiter, and some quite light brown dwarfs HolbenilordTalk 13:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Done HolbenilordTalk 19:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You can make them as long as you like as long as they don't cause loading problems. HolbenilordTalk 17:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Enthusiastic use of GIMP HolbenilordTalk 10:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Beams Ask away. HolbenilordTalk 15:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, in most lasers, you have several parts. There's a lasing medium, being supplied with a current which alters the state of the medium so that it will oscillate at a certain frequency, causing it to emit a certain frequency of light as it is stimulated. This beam goes directly forwards and backwards, but a mirror behind the light reflects it so that it all goes the way you want. At this point, the light as all quite diffuse and won't do much damage. Using a lens, it is focussed down to a concentrated beam. The lens fits inside the aperture, and can be of any reasonable size (ie big enough that it won't vaporise and small enough that you can install it inside the device). Lens size determines the intensity of the beam at the target, and the bigger it is the smaller the spot is. And then you have free-electron lasers, which work completely differently. Wavelengths are important for a few reasons. The first is that only certain ones can travel through the atmosphere without being absorbed, the second is that it determines how intense the beam is at the target (so also effective range, but this isn't important inside atmospheres really), the third is what kind of lenses you can use. Most lasers considered as weapons are near-infrared, optical, near-uv or microwave. They're quite easy to produce and focus. It's just really a matter of focussing enough joules of energy per unit area of target to vaporise them or their armour. HolbenilordTalk 18:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) For sizes, that depends on lens size, power pack size, and the amount of lasing medium. Think of a laser pointer compared to an industrial laser. Scaled up to weapons-grade, a device using electrochemical capacitors, lithium-polymer batteries, a lens and reflector system like a very big laser pointer, and you could have a MW-class laser about rifle size, though it won't be able to fire for long and will need good radiators. Masers work pretty much the same way. Not xasers, though. HolbenilordTalk 19:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Not any more than what I've said, as I don't want to dictate your technology to you. Think of what's reasonable- for example, a laser pistol would probably have an aperture of 1cm or 2cm and be generally useless. Using lithium-polymer batteries, maybe 200kJ power packs weighing 5kg. HolbenilordTalk 19:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You can do better than that :P Just come up with some stuff that sounds about right, within their reach, and put it down HolbenilordTalk 19:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) GW power sources are necessarily massive. Your average fission reactor only produces 850MW, and that's a very big structure. Xasers are... complex. You can't focus as with lasers because they hit the component atoms of lenses and mirrors rather than treating them as a surface. Gasers have to be bomb-pumped, and firing off a nuke every time you want to shoot a beam is not wise. HolbenilordTalk 09:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I can draw a graph of power source miniaturisation against time if you want. HolbenilordTalk 13:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The point was that a race which can build Ringworlds will have power sources with energy densities several orders of magnitude better than one only a hundred years or so ahead of us :P HolbenilordTalk 14:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Definitely. We can build high-yield railguns right now, nanotubes and graphene are quite cheap these days, and their FTL is based on handwavium. Remembering that technological advancement is exponential and that someone 40 years ago could never have even imagined an iPad, you're left wondering what civilisation will be like in a thousand years time. HolbenilordTalk 14:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lithium-air batteries could have 9MJ/kg, carbon-nanotube springs 7.2MJ/kg. Those are the most promising ones we know of (fusion reactors will remain in the tonnes for at least the next hundred years, but their densities are in the hundreds of terajoules for D-Tr fusion). For comparison, alkaline batteries are about 0.72MJ/kg and lithium-polymer are about 1.8MJ/kg. HolbenilordTalk 14:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) FTL is always Handwavium.HolbenilordTalk 14:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't tell Yuy, but K-energy is actually something far more obvious. I thought you wanted to keep your races quite close to interstellar? Alcubierre drives do have a big problem even if you've handwaved their generation- particles coming in to the bubble will heat it up to a very high temperature, far hotter than the centre of the sun. It's the reason I've shied away from them, at least. The faster they go, the bigger a problem this is. Michio Kaku's thoughts are interesting. I think he goes too far in some places and not far enough in others. We'll see how the future pans out... HolbenilordTalk 14:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You're getting into Plan territory there :P Verps might not be that old, though. And remember that human civilisation is 11,000 years old, give or take, and we've only recently got rockets and stuff. The mass of even a planet wouldn't be able to take the heat, so just stick with the handwavium there I guess. Why d'ya need nanodiamond for missiles? HolbenilordTalk 15:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I imagine the Laoine have been developing slower than us, then, because 1000 years would be... yeah. Damn, we know how old the Verps are? Weird. I guess I can explain that when Styro gets his stuff done (which will probably be a decade or so's time). I see a problem with the missile. The impact would vaporise it in its entirety. Also, a multi-Gt weapon? EMPs like we see from nukes on Earth only work because the stuff coming from the nuke hits air, and causes currents and stuff. They don't work in space. I don't know what's going on with most class Xs. I think it's just that certain people like to attach the label of power without knowing how to live up to it. I will read the things. HolbenilordTalk 15:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, after reading them power issues stand out. They're almost Aian-level... HolbenilordTalk 15:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Having them in an air atmosphere should work, as long as it keeps together. Around 23kg of antimatter +23kg of matter makes 1GT, assuming perfect efficiency. In practice, it's hardly perfect and it'd be around 5 times that required to get 1GT of gamma rays- 115kg of antimatter, assuming we're using the enemy vessel as the matter. Assuming you need a hundred times that mass in containment (an optimistic assumption), that's a big shell :P HolbenilordTalk 15:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, an optimist :P 40% is probably closer to the true value. Assuming 80% efficiency, and 5kg of antimatter, we have: E=mc^2 E=10 of antimatter and 5kg of matter*3E8^2 E=9E17J 9E17J = ~215 megatons TNT 215*0.8 proposed efficiency = 172 172 megatons for 5kg antimatter. Assuming a hundred times the antimatter's mass in containment, that's a 505kg shell. The shells fired by an Iowa-class battleship massed 850 to 1,200 kg, so that seems suitable. HolbenilordTalk 15:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a 10 tonne shell could contain 99kg of antimatter, following previous assumptions. That's about 4.2*0.8= 3.36 gigatons. HolbenilordTalk 15:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) When something is accelerated faster than 30km/s, it's probably a waste of time to put antimatter in since it already packs more blam in KE than the comparable mass of antimatter would. 1.5 ton shell... 14.9kg antimatter, so 638 Mt assuming perfect efficiency, but with 60%, 638*0.6 = 383.2 Mt TNT. HolbenilordTalk 16:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 4 tons of antimatter missile yields 1.021 Gt at 60% efficiency. HolbenilordTalk 16:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that challenge would be fair :P HolbenilordTalk 16:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You keep sending me two messages in a row and stuff. I plead slow internet. I gave you the antimatter yield for the antimatter missile component of that missile, just above. 1.021 Gt at 60%, 681 Mt at 40%. HolbenilordTalk 16:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nanodiamond's not going to stop shots at relativistic velocities, hard as it is. It's the repulsors that you have to take into consideration. HolbenilordTalk 16:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) When a squashing relativistic weapon hits the hull of an enemy ship, it will vaporise the area struck and itself. The plasma shooting out will roast the inside of the ship too, and it would also destroy any other munitions contained within the shell. 1% of c is more than enough to cause vaporisation on impact. HolbenilordTalk 16:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) A one megaton nuke could destroy a city 20km in diameter, so why couldn't a 2GT impact destroy a 20km ship? :P It'd vaporise the whole thing, if there are no field defenses involved. EMPs would be dealt with by hulls and hardening, rather than repulsors, which work best on objects molecule-size or bigger. Repulsors have very little effect on electrons, none until you get to class X standard. HolbenilordTalk 16:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, if the objective is to destroy a ship, the usual method is to fire relativistic projectiles at it until everyone on board is dead. That should hold here. HolbenilordTalk 16:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps "throw relativistic projectiles at it until it cannot fight back" would be a better and more general base. HolbenilordTalk 16:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lightflame bombs are for planetary assault, area denial, and destruction of unsalvageable holdings. Question: if the Yuharon ships are built from planets, given that planets and mainly iron and nickel, where is all this tungsten and nanodiamond coming from? If I was going to destroy one of those, 2 GT-class projectiles are the exact ones I'd use from the Vorian armoury. I'd fire them in succession at the same spot until the tore through the ship, and have all my allies doing that too at other points. If possible, shoot them in the thrusters. HolbenilordTalk 17:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) That is, shoot into the thruster holes, the ones the exhaust jets come from. Heat will kill them, as a nuclear fireball is more than hot enough to destroy nanodiamond. So is a relativistic fireball... HolbenilordTalk 17:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The hull is a significant amount of material. There's not enough carbon to produce it. There are not many carbon-based planets out there. The planets in the centre of the galaxy tend to to get destroyed as their supergiant-class stars explode, too. Area denial is denying an area to an enemy. A minefield is a good example. Sure, one driver shot followed by another is fine. London to Toulouse is ouch D: HolbenilordTalk 18:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fusion to carbon is tricky. If they're intergalactic, though, it should be doable. I would imagine it would be far less than 1%. Energy from supernovae? O_O Superweapons are relative, I guess a nuke is a superweapon to us but a Stardeath is a superweapon to the Aians. A Stardeath's yield... petatons? I don't know. I don't know how to do that, sorry :P wikipedia might. HolbenilordTalk 18:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Even less than 0.05%, I suspect. A dyson sphere around a supernova... that does not seem sensible, what with the sheer size it must be, the matter shooting out too, and the grbs. A petaton isn't nearly enough to vaporise a planet. Remember that Earth, for example, is a sectillion tonne ball of mainly iron. A petaton would kill everything living on the surface and boil the seas, as well as remove the surface of the crust. The Aoarus device didn't just destroy a nebula- it destroyed a microverse, and if put in a universe, could destroy all of that too. Pair instability is when the core creates loads of antimatter along with the matter, resulting in an explosion so powerful nothing remains to form a remnant. HolbenilordTalk 19:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Not that I know of. The bomb is plan-based, not using conventional means. Only if you can get inside through several million miles of plasma. IIRC, a solar flare produces a few kilos of antimatter too. HolbenilordTalk 19:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You could, probably, but flares aren't too common. And waiting around a short distance from a star is not very good because stars kill people who get close to them. The funny thing about the phaseless bomb is that the term 'handwavium' doesn't fit with it :P There shall be explanations. HolbenilordTalk 08:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Versus things require a certain mood Don't know. Don't really want to do any calculations either :P HolbenilordTalk 19:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Derp DERP DEPRP HUGH IT IS YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBURRHOOD SEAN. I AM HAVING LE BIRTHDAY PARRRRRRRRRRRRTY. IF SPACELORDEMU WOULD LIKE TO COME<<<<, SEND ME MASSAGE TELLING ME YORE EE-MALE ADDRESS. TheAtheistMissionary (talk) 21:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) EL SEAN OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE GUSTA MUCHO Talk Pages Unfortunately I'm not sure how to sort that out without erasing all previously made comments on the wiki. I'll try and find the source of the problem. HolbenilordTalk 18:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes yo ucan do envy, and the order will be this. Greed Gluttony Envy Wrath Lust Sloth Pride Truth Yuy168 (talk) 11:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Envy is when the servus kills itself after the truth convinces himself. also, The Truths mental state should seem to detiorate over time, in reality he is just playing games. Yuy168 (talk) 23:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) http://imgur.com/JjuNm Yuy168 (talk) 20:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "If the present world go astray, the cause is in you, in you it is to be sought in you" Yuy168 (talk) 11:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) TIME TO CHAT Yuy168 (talk) 23:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bishaurt power/warfare Well, the Bishaurt managed to conquer two and a bit galaxies filled with Salsene equivalents. I'll go add weapons to the Bishaurt, so you can give yourself a comparison. This could be from the first Rift contact, where the Bishaurts hadn't calmed down from war yet. -Eo I attempted to write some stuff, but I got bored. The general thing is that anything large held in a Bishaurt's arms aren't as powerful as yours, but other things are slightly more powerful. -Eo http://chzmemebase.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/internet-memes-dolan-duck-in-dolien.gif Assembly You want me to write the article on The Assembly, correct? If so tell me things I should include. Yuy168 (talk) 18:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I have some interesting ideas for the Jogorians, but alas. I am a noob lol However, if you could wait just a few hours, I would absolutely love to discuss in more detail what you and I have in mind for them. Thanks! Jogorian (talk) 23:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I've joined chat if you are free. :P So sorry, i was taken out of the blue to several pony club rallys, I couldn't contact you and didn't have any time to leave a message. I took screenshots using Prt Sc and cropped them in paint HolbenilordTalk 13:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Which squares? HolbenilordTalk 19:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I always did it in play mode HolbenilordTalk 08:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) BECs They're not very useful- producing them is really inefficient and a waste of time when you can just use guns. They don't stay cold long, either HolbenilordTalk 18:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hegan stuff? (Non-karma) Hey, Orang. Got any ideas of where the Hegan could pop up in Viperius? I attempted to get them with JPT's Buru, but it failed due to me being unable to figure out where JPT was. If it was somewhere that we could do a co-write on, since I don't think I've done a co-write with you before (minus Restart, but that's on hiatus). -Eo orng pls com bak Yuy168 (talk) 21:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Jogs (Questions and whatnot) Okay, so... Are the Jogs the only Class X civilization in the Viperius galaxy? I'm just relatively confused on the subject. :P Jogorian (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) You fail relatavistic weapons forever. Mass Drivers and coilguns are essentially the same thing. Railguns however operate on an entirely electrical basis! Source: http://www.schollnick.net/wordpress/what-is-the-difference-between-a-mass-driver-rail-gun/ False, The true defining characteritic is the force used in launching the projectile. Mass Drivers and Coilguns are essentially the same thing, and both use magnetisim. A railgun however operates under electricity only. Yuy168 (talk) 22:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Alas we got a bit carried away on google docs. I was thinking that we could go through it and add Daa stuff collaboratively via google docs, to fit 'em in. HolbenilordTalk 19:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So I haerd u laik chats? Yuy168 (talk) 14:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) That depends how you classify "in detail". I could certainly give you the mechanism, though I believe you would use it in articles if I did. As an aside, Mykarians aren't part of my headcanon and kinetic energy is not equivalent to exposive energy or force. I shall sleep now, but will return in the morning. I'm planning a really long story and I hope to work on that tomorrow. All the best, HolbenilordTalk 22:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I had just worked out that mass-adjustment is unworkable as an FTL system and that I was going to have to make a lot of changes. HolbenilordTalk 23:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) kinetic energy, obviously, is the energy of a moving object- related to force by mass and velocity but not governed by the same equations- a force is 'an influence that causes objects to undergo a certain change' but KE can do nothing at all until it is transferred to other forms of energy. Explosive force wouldn't be a scientific term, but yield is determined by the release of chemical or nuclear energy from an object. I'll still be doing Titanomachy, yeah. FTL- yeah. That was why I was being so snappy- I plan to write a blog post containing the flaws of mass-adj and an alternative, for discussion. I guess the important thing is to minimise the damage. HolbenilordTalk 09:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes HolbenilordTalk 09:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) That's not a problem. Imagine the various spaces as layers on top of each other, and the void-metal as a cone with its point in the Ravager. It will inhibit movement into the 'spaces around it, but it won't actually be a light-year across in normal space. HolbenilordTalk 23:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/document/d/18hnGrjRsNq3w5Zxao3xzAomn2AWqF_QEcux2EZU7LA0/edit hurry up and lets get writing the Arwan parts. Yuy168 (talk) 13:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat plz! Hi Orang. I've just been having an idea for a planet in Undrishuar, but I'd like to check it with some other people first. :3 Orang pls im bak had tu go hurse swammingYuy168 (talk) 21:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Basically, it used to be a giant sphere of thin nanodiamond held together by repulsors, with half of one side covered in a continent, and a giant sphere of water held together by gravity in the centre. After millions of years, the repulsors began to fail, and the continent began to crumble top-down when they started to recede. Only the continental organisms that could survive in and above the ocean survived, and only the oceanic organisms able to survive in murky, sediment-filled water and able to dodge the chunks of rock survived. Srru I had connection problems, I think i found a program which can do most of the tedious math for me. Yuy168 (talk) 23:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC)